starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Star Wars Insider 94
Star Wars Insider 94, to 94 numer czasopisma Star Wars Insider wydawanego przez oficjalny fanklub Gwiezdnych wojen w USA. ''Zawartość: ''Publikacje dziennikarskie: *Com-Scan **Mail The Force Be With Zou.... ***Star Wars Becomes Stamp Wars ***Fans Deliver Their Verdict1 ***Designs on Success ***Ford and Labeouf Race Into Action as George Lucas Talks Indiana Jones **Lucas Hints At "Adult" TV Star Wars ***Stormtroopers Called Into Action on The Small Screen! **Star Wars Events: Special Reports ***Star Wars Show Lands In London ***Star Wars Hits Lone Star State ***Sith and Fetts Descend on Celebration Europe **Celebration Exclusives ***This Time, He Is The Bounty! ***These Are The Droids You're Looking For! ***Another Ralph Rarity **Robot Chicken Goes To The Dark Side! ***Satirical Puppet Show Spoofs Star Wars *In Focus **Gentle Giant's All Star Cast *Best of Starwars.com **Who To Draw First? Greedo or Han? **Darren Hayes Singing Star Wars' Praises **Communications Disruption: Photo Caption Contest Leia-Ing Around *A Star Wars Celebration In Their Own Words **The Star Wars Effect: Part 1 - The Sincerest Form of Flattery - autor: Paul Simpson ***Mark Hamill - Luke Skywalker ***Koo Stark - Camie ***Garrick Hagon - Biggs Darklighter ***Anthony Daniels & Kenny Baker - C3-PO & R2-D2 ***Phil Brown - Uncle Owen ***Shelagh Fraser - Aunt Beru ***Harrison Ford & Peter Mayhew - Han Solo & Chewbacca ***Declan Mullholland - Jabba The Hutt ***Carrie Fisher - Princess Leia Organa ***Peter Diamond - Stuntman **The Star Wars Effect: Part 2 - The Unseen Force - autor: Paul Simpson ***Peter Cushing - Grand Moff Tarkin ***David Prowse & James Earl Jones - Darth Vader ***Alec Guinness - Obi-Wan Kenobi *The Empire Strikes Fact - autor: Jonathan Wilkins *Jawa's Corner **Books - autor: Jason Fry ***A New Hope's Back Pages **Comics - autor: Daniel Wallace ***The Prodigal Son Returns **Toys - autor: Frank Parisi ***This Is No Cave... **Q & A - autor: Pablo Hidalgo ***Luke's Duel Against The Dark Side on Dagobah **Scouting The Galaxy - autor: Steve Sansweet ***Collectors' Creed: Pay It Forward **International - autor: Gus Lopez ***In A Land Down Under **Set Piece - autor: Chris Trevas ***Naboo Royal Starship **Padawan's Corner - How o Draw: C-3PO - autor: Cynthia Cummens **Bantha Tracks vol. 25 ***Tales of The Mail ***The Way We Were ***Editorial **The Indy Vault 2 - Dr Jones Lays An Egg **Comlink ***From Seeing Vader To Being Vader ''Redakcja: Redakcja: *Brian J. Robb- editor *Jonathan Wilkins - deputy editor *Karl Barr - designer *Emma Matthews - assistant editor Lucasfilm: *Carol Roeder - director of publishing *Jonathan W. Rinzler - executive editor *Steve Sansweet - director of content management & fan relations *Troy Alders - art director *Mary Franklin - editor, Bantha Tracks Contributors: *Mary Franklin - contributor *Bonnie Burton - contributor *Pablo Hidalgo - contributor *Frank Parisi - contributor *Jonathan W. Rinzler - contributor *Daniel Wallace - contributor *Jason Fry - contributor *Steve Sansweet - contributor *Gus Lopez - contributor *Chris Trevas - contributor *Cynthia Cummins - contributor *Paul Simpson - contributor ''Wydawca: Titan Magazines - Londyn, Anglia, Zjednoczone Królestwo Wielkiej Brytanii i Irlandii Północnej ''Okładki:'' Image:Insider 94.jpg|Okładka standardowego wydania Image:Insider 94 (2).jpg|Okładka pierwszego ekskluzywnego wydania Image:Insider 94 (3).jpg|Okładka drugiego ekskluzywnego wydania Kategoria:Magazyny